During a catastrophe (such as a power outage, a natural disaster, and/or a man-made disaster) a large percentage (such as 100%) of VoIP devices in a geographic area (such as a neighborhood, a city, a county, etc.) may lose their ability to communicate with their associated VoIP network. When the catastrophe is over (such as when power is restored, when wireless connectivity is restored, and/or when Internet connectivity is restored), the VoIP network may be inundated with a large number of substantially simultaneous VoIP network registration requests. Such an inundatation of registration requests may quickly overwhelm the signaling and/or protocol processing capabilities of the VoIP network.